Legacy
} |name = Legacy |image = Banner.png |px = 300px |location = |start = |released = July 26, 2011 |playtime = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Legacy is story-driven downloadable content for Dragon Age II. It can be played at any moment after reaching Kirkwall, and takes place before the events of the end game, although it can be played after the campaign. It is a good opportunity for Hawke to gain experience, gold, and equipment. The stats of the equipment will be higher at higher levels, but it will likely be more useful if obtained early on in the main story. Hawke and the party will travel to the Vimmark Mountains. The DLC was released on July 26th, 2011 following its publicity at the San Diego Comic Con.Laidlaw, Mike (June 22, 2011). "Real expansion or another item pack?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved June 23, 2011. It costs US$9.99 for PS3, 800 BioWare Points for PC and Mac, or 800 Microsoft Points for Xbox 360."Legacy". BioWare. Retrieved July 7, 2011. Plot Overview A Memento of the Past Hawke can interact with the griffon statue in their home in any Act after arriving in Kirkwall. This will trigger a cutscene of Cassandra interrogating Varric, before cutting to the party in the Vimmark Wasteland. The Carta Hawke will have to fight their way through a Carta base swarming with possessed dwarves, who are bound to the will of one they call "Corypheus". After defeating the Carta leader, Rhatigan, they will proceed into a prison in the bowels of the earth. The Tower The majority of the DLC takes place within an ancient Warden prison tower. The party must battle their way to the. Along the way, they do battle with darkspawn and dwarves, meet the ghoulish and the mysterious Larius, and encounter the powerful mage Warden, Janeka. Hawke will be forced to choose between supporting Larius or helping Janeka. Either character will lead Hawke to the top of the tower and the monster which waits within. Corypheus Hawke will encounter an ancient Tevinter magister, Corypheus, who is responsible for the attacks on the Hawke family. Before Hawke does battle with the ancient evil, a chilling secret is revealed. Quests (main) (optional) (optional) (optional) (main) Locations * Vimmark Wasteland * Vimmark Chasm * Carta Hideout * The Warden's Prison, including: ** Sashamiri's Floor ** Farele's Floor ** Tower Base ** Riannon's Floor (only if you side with Larius at the end of the Tower Base level) ** Daneken's Floor (only if you side with Janeka at the end of the Tower Base level) ** The Final Seal Achievements Notes * Most of Legacy was written by Jennifer Hepler.Jennifer Hepler's Forum Post * If you take Bethany/Carver with you, you will get the Family Outing achievement and extra dialogue lines during the Malcolm's Will quest. You will also receive a unique item for the sibling. Obviously, you can't add the sibling to the group after they died. * If you bring Anders along, you will get an additional cutscene involving Justice in the Tower Base and extra dialogue lines immediately before and after the final fight. You will also get an amulet for Anders. * If you take Varric with you, you will be able to talk to Gerav and will get extra comments during The Paragon's Heir quest. You will also receive a ring for Varric. * Bringing all other companions will result in no additional cutscenes or items. They will still make comments during dialogues with NPCs and participate in party banters. * It is recommended to bring a rogue with at least 40 cunning, as there are a lot of locks and traps to disarm. * Many Bethany's and Carver's dialogues with other companions and Hawke differ depending on their fate (Grey Warden or Circle Mage/Templar). * If the sibling joined the Grey Wardens but is not taken along, Anders will ask if Hawke has heard from them. * The DLC features a secret boss in the Vimmark Wasteland. He becomes accessible after finding the Warm Orb. Bugs *Patch v1.04(PC/Mac) / 1.05(PS3) / 1.03(Xbox 360) fixed the bugs that: ** allowed a player to restart the DLC every act: this is no longer possible. ** resulted in missing romantic dialogues between Hawke and Fenris. * An invincibility glitch may occur where Corypheus does not die. * Corypheus also sometimes does not attack after being reduced to less than 25% health and remains stuck channeling magic in the center of the room. * The armor set Regalia of Weisshaupt (mage) has a stealth buff that when triggered removes any/all sustained abilities (such as blood magic or rock armor) that the mage is currently using. Gallery Corypheus.jpg|Corypheus Genlock alpha (DA2).jpg|Hawke and Fenris fighting a genlock alpha Bronto (DA2).jpg|Hawke facing a bronto legacy-01-p.jpg|Legacy concept art References Category:Dragon Age II downloadable content